Months In A Year
by gianna loves SasuSaku
Summary: A one-shot for Emily. Sakura is new in high school and gets picked on by Karin. Sauske, Karin's boyfriend, befriends Sakura. They grow closer much to Karin's annoyence. ONE-SHOT


**August:**

Sakura's first day of school is hell. She's questioned about her naturally pink hair, was late to a few classes, spilled her lunch on the school's hottest guy, and the school's most popular girl hates her guts. Yep. Best day. EVER. And she had a feeling it was going to be like this for a while.

**September:**

"Hey look, it's Billboard Brow."

Hey look, it's the world's #1 bitch.

"Are you being a klutz on purpose, or is it just on your genes?" Karin said with her little bitch posse.

"Are you purposely being a whore, or does that run in your genes, 'cause I'm sure your mom was one as well."

"BITCH!" Karin pushed Sakura causing all her books to fall out of her hands. Karin and her minions laughed and walked away.

Sakura sighed and bent down to pick up her books. As she reached for her Algebra II book another hand grabbed it for her. She followed the hand up the arm, the shoulder, to see the smiling face of Sasuke.

"Hey," Sakura was speechless to have _the_ Sasuke Uchiha talking to her. "I'm sorry about my girlfriend's rude behavior. She's always like that."

"Then why are you dating her?" Sakura muttered.

Sasuke chuckled. "Honestly, I have no idea. Well, I hope we can hang out more in the future."

**October:**

Sasuke and Sakura did hang out more. They hung out after school in a café, the arcade, and the mall. Sakura went to Sasuke's house and met his older brother Itachi. Mikoto loved Sakura as soon as she met her, and Fugaku was a little stern.

"Don't worry honey, he'll warm up to you," Mikoto said with a smile.

Sakura met some of the schools couples: Shikamaru and Temari, Kiba and Ino, Naruto and Hinata, and Neji and Tenten. And last but not least: Sasuke and Karin. Yeah…that last pair freaked her out.

**November:**

As Sasuke and Sakura grew closer, Sasuke and Karin started to drift apart. She became to clingy for him. He started to think about why he ever agreed to date her.

'_Oh, yeah. That's right. She kept bugging me and I just said yes.'_

**December:**

Sasuke and Karin were going to spend Christmas vacation together. Just what Sasuke wanted. It was Karin's idea. She could tell that they were drifting apart. And she wanted some alone time with her 'wittle Sasu-kun.', and that 'he need's her'. She's in denial. Poor girl. Yeah right!

Luckily Sasuke was able to escape with a few days of vacation. He looked at the gift Sakura gave him: a dog tag necklace that had his name and the words: Help, Assistance. The meaning of his name.

At the same time Sakura looked at the gift Sasuke got her. A bracelet with the name 'Sakura' in blue letters which was surrounded by green beads.

Both gave a small smile.

**January:**

After a while Sasuke realized that he hated Karin with a passion. So, on New Years day he broke up with her.

This made Karin angry, which means she was even more of a bitch. And to poor Sakura.

But Sasuke and Sakura started to become best friends. Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto.

**Febuary:**

On Valentine's Day, Sasuke and Sakura gave each other a valentine. Karin was pissed off when she saw this, but no one was paying attention to her. Slowly, the two were starting to realize who they liked.

**March:**

The gang went out to a night club one day in March. When Sasuke saw Sakura dancing with his cousin, Sai, ohhhhh he was pissed. He pushed him away and danced with Sakura. This made Sakura blush and the others smirk.

'_Oh yea, they like each other.'_

**April:**

April 6th was the long awaited day. It was the day for the school's biggest dance, after prom of course.

The guys went with their respected girls. Sakura saw how fangirls kept asking Sasuke to go to the dance with them. She walked straight up to them and screamed as loud as she could to back off.

When Sasuke saw how the fanboys were asking Sakura to the dance, he walked up to them and said, "Sorry, she's my date."

**May:**

PROM! After the April 6th dance, Sasuke and Sakura stared going out. They just couldn't help it.

While Karin was irritated their friends were all happy. Everyone in the group was going out with someone. And it seemed like true love was for every couple.

At prom, Sasuke and Sakura shared the best kiss they ever had.

When Karin saw this, her friends had to hold her back from braking Sakura's neck.

**June-July:**

During summer vacation, Sakura and Sasuke went to the beach, the fair, and Italy. Sasuke met Sakura's mom and brother. Everything was going great until Sakura's dad accused him of trying to rape his daughter.

**August (30 years later):**

It was their high school reunion. Sasuke and Sakura went back to the school that brought them 2 kids.

**!**

**!!**

**!!!**

**!!**

**!**

**This is a little story for Emily. She wanted me to do it, and I did it. I know, it sucks, but I was in a rush. I had to do it and I want to get back to Sleepover Wars.**

**LATERS!!!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


End file.
